summer spring (long way)
by saikurapika-2
Summary: kehidupan SMA para member DBSK, lucu seru dan mengharukan, semua ada disini, bercerita tentang persahabatan yg erat dan saling melengkapi
1. Chapter 1

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii balik lagi nich bawa ep ep baru judul baru hahahahahahaha

moga gak pada bosen ama ep ep yang aku buat #komat kamit

ini cerita anak SMA,cerita ringan tentang kehidupan sehari2, mungkin g ada love story-nya hehehehe #dihajar reader's

ya sudlah ini itu remake dari cerpen ku, dan aku ganti aja dgn yunjae yoosu MIN wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw

kepikiran ngeremake cepenku gara2 denger JYJ long way dan YUI CHE. wkwkwkwkwk

happy reading

title: summer spring (long way)

main cast: yunjaeyoosumin

author: apple red ocean A.K.A anak yunjae yg ke 128702

warning: typo,abal,gaje,oc,ooc, berantakan dan jelek,

jangan lupa sediakan air minum sebelum baca ep ep ini, karna ep ep ini benar-benar garing

IF U NOT LIKE THIS FANFICTION DON'T BASH

*part-1*

-INTRO-

**wangi bunga sakura di bulan mei tercium di hidung mancungku, ku edar kan pandanganku kesegala penjuru yang ada hanya kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran seperti hujan kelopak bunga, ada pemandangan yang membuat ku tertarik untuk menuju kesana, ada kelinci berbulu merah muda dan di lehernya terdapat pita kupu-kupu,menambah kemungilan mahluk ciptaan tuhan itu,dia menundukan telinga sebelah kiri dan menggoyangkan kumisnya.**

**Aku berjalan mendekatinya,sepertinya dia menuntunku kesuatu tempat yang indah,mungkin saja,**

**ternyata benar dia mengajak ku ke tempat yang amat indah sebuah bukit dan ada pohon sakura yg nampak rindang di bawah pohon sakura itu terdapat beberapa mahluk yang amat imut,menurutku?**

**Ada tupai dengan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya, koala yang memeluk batang pohon sakura,dan bayi panda dengan daun bambu di tangannya.**

**Aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang itu, beberapa hewan yang imut itu mendekat kearahku,mereka mengajak ku bermain-main.**

**Ada burung pelatuk yang terbang mendekat kearah pohon sakura, dia hinggap di sana dan menyiapkan paruhnya dan siap mematuk dahan pohon sakura yang rindang.**

**Semakin lama suaranya semakin kencang dan di ikuti teriakan memanggil namaku.**

**TOK TOK TOK TOK**

**"jaejung-ie, ayo bangun"**

**semakin ku perjelas untuk mendengar suara itu,ternyata suara appa yang membangunkan ku.**

**"nee...appa, aku sudah bangun" sahutku pada appa yang sedari tadi sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar ku,**

Ya beginilah kehidupan pagi yang aku jalani, perkenal kan namaku KIM JAEJUNG, sekarang aku sedang duduk di bangku high school tahun pertama, aku tinggal bersama appa, ya umma ku meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena penyakit paru paru basah yang beliau derita, selain jadi anak aku merangkap jadi istri appa, tunggu dulu maksudku aku menjadi seperti umma, aku mengambil peran umma yang tiap pagi memasak makanan dan menyiapkan bekal untuk appa dan untuk ku sendiri.

Kadang aku menggoda appa untuk menikah lagi,tapi appa selalu bilang "umma mu itu orang yang paling baik,jadi tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikannya"

ternyata appa ku orang yang romantis.

"joong-ie, nanti appa pulang agak terlambat karna ada urusan kantor,jadi kau makan malam sendiri ya" ucap appa setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan meletakkan sumpit diatas mangkok nasi-nya.

"nee... Appa, jangan lupa makan yang teratur, jangan terlalu keras bekerja ya appa" pesanku pada appa yang seperti seorang istri memberi pesan pada appa-nya, yah maklum saja appa punya sakit mag yang kadang menyiksanya.

。。。。。。

hari ini mentari bersinar terang dan hangat,cahayanya menyinari bumi menembus dahan-dahan pohon, udara terasa sejuk dan bunga sakura belum menampak kan wujudnya,mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mekar, bulan maret adalah puncak mekar bunga sakura.

Ku kayuh sepedaku menuju sekolahku yang bisa di bilang lumayan jauh, di butuhkan tiga puluh menit jika jalan kaki, jika dengan mengayuh sepeda hanya dua puluh menit.

Cahaya mentari yang hangat,menerpaku begitu juga angin yang terasa sejuk yang selalu menggoyangkan rambut hitam kelamku.

Sampailah aku di sekolah tercintaku, TOHOSHINKI high school, sekolah yang di penuhi dengan anak-anak kalangan berduit atau kalangan atas, berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan ku yang serba PAS PAS-an, appa menyuruhku sekolah disini karena fasilitas yang amat lengkap, appa bekerja mati matian untuk menye-kolahkan ku disini, tak perduli siang atau malam beliau terus bekerja demi anaknya ini.

Kehidupan sekolahku amat datar,bahkan aku tak punya satu pun teman di sekolah ini.

Aku duduk paling belakang dan di pojok, aku senang disana karna dekat dengan jendela,

satu persatu siswa masuk kekelas dan mereka saling menyapa, dan tak ada yang mau menyapaku, akh... Masa bodoh dengan mereka,karena tujuanku kesini hanya untuk belajar.

Satu lagi tempat favoritku di sekolah ini,yaitu perpustakaan, kenapa aku memilih tempat itu?

Karna sepi dan tenang, bahkan siswa disini tak ada satu pun yang mau ketempat itu.

Mereka lebih suka mengerumuni primadona sekolah yang menurutku 'LUMAYAN CANTIK' tapi kepribadianya yang amat sombong membuatku malas melihat rombongan itu, sembilan gadis centil dan satu gadis genit, yang aku pikir ke-genit-an mereka sudah di luar batas.

aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang mengerumuni 'PRIMADONA' sekolah ini.

dasar tiap pagi selalu membuat kebisingan yang membuat telinga-ku berdenging kesakitan.

"pagi pak han" aku memberi salam pada pak han penjaga perpustakaan sekolah ini, ohya aku hampir lupa, satu lagi orang yang jadi incaran semua siswa dan siswi, dia ketua OSIS namanya JUNG YUNHO, dia amat ramah dan baik, dia tipikal orang yang baik pada semua orang, andai aku yoeja aku pasti akan menjadikan dia namja chingu-ku,

tapi aku kan namja,jadi ku pilih jadi temannya saja.

"pagi pak han" sapa yunho pada pak han yang ada di belakang meja kerja-nya.

"ah.. kita bertemu lagi, ohya ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu?" yunho menatapku dengan senyumannya yang mampu membuat 'PRIMADONA' sekolah ini menjerit jerit.

"benarkah, sayangnya aku lupa hehehe" kubalas dengan cengiran yang membuatnya tersenyum.

dia terus bicara panjang lebar dan aku tak mempedulikannya, aku tetap asik memilih buku-buku yang nanti aku baca kalau sudah istirahat, sebenarnya aku ingin dekat dengan dia,tapi di sekolah ini tujuanku adalah sekolah dan mengejar beasiswa.

dia mendesah pelan ketika aku tak menanggapi apa yang ia bicarakan.

"hey,kau harus menjadi pribadi yang terbuka,dan jangan jadi pribadi yang tertutup" cibirnya padaku, dia meninggalkan ku di perpustakaan yang sepi tanpa penghuni.

Sejenak aku berfikir akan perkataannya tentang pribadiku yang tertutup, apa aku memang tertutup ya?

mungkin sedikit perubahan dan mau membuka diri mungkin lebih baik,ada benarnya juga jika aku merubah sifatku.

"jaejung, kenapa kau melamun, sudah waktunya masuk kelas" ucap pak Han padaku yang dari tadi melamun,

"nee... saya permisi dulu Pak, saya mau masuk kelas" aku berpamitan pada Pak Han dan berlari kecil ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

(YUI- LAUGHT AWAY)

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Dua Belas Siang, saatnya makan siang, aku terbiasa makan bekal yang kubawa, ya taulah aku anak orang yang hidupnya serba pas-pas-an jadi bawa bekal dari rumah cukup,

tempat favoritku menyantap makan siangku adalah perpustakaan, karena aku malu jika aku makan di kantin sekolah.

hari ini menu bekal ku,telur dadar dan tempura. ku tatap makanan itu dengan perasaan bahagia, tapi cacing dalam perutku sudah meronta-ronta minta jatahnya, ku santap tanpa ampun bekal ku.

"itadakimasu..(selamat makan)" ucapku penuh semangat dan mulai memakan bekal yang ku buat sendiri, sejenak kata-kata yunho senpai(senior) menari nari di otak ku.

"baiklah aku akan menemui yunho senpai setelah makan siang" gumamku sambil tetap melahap bekal ku.

(JYJ- LONG WAY)

aku berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan perut kenyang dan bento (kotak bekal)berada di tanganku. aku bergegas menuju kelas 2-4 , kelas yunho senpai.

"permisi,apa yunho senpai ada?" ucapku sambil menggeser pintu kelas yunho senpai.

seorang berjidat lebar berjalan kearah ku sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"kau cari yunho si ketua osis" tanya-nya padaku sambil menatapku dari atas ke bawah.

kenapa dia menatapku dari atas kebawa seperti itu,apa ada cemong di wajahku,atau aku terlihat aneh.

"ia saya mencari yunho senpai" jawabku cepat karena dia menatapku seperti itu dan itu membuatku risih.

Dia berkata kalau yunho senpai biasanya jam segini berada di atap sekolah atau di perpustakaan. tapi mana mungkin dia di perpustakaan aku kan dari sana tadi.

jadi kuputuskan ke atap sekolah, dalam perjalana keatap sekolah seperti biasa "PRIMADONA" sekolah ini membuat keributan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, dasar yoeja-yoeja centil, merusak mood saja.

aku naik ke tangga yang menuju atap sekolah dgn nafas yang cukup menyiksa, saat aku lumayan dekat dengan pintu atap sekolah samar samar ku dengar suara desahan seorang yoeja yang sepertinya kenikmatan akan sesuatu, ku kumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka pintu atap sekolah,

BRAK

BLAM

"kakak sedang apa!"

TEBECE alias 2bctnd


	2. Chapter 2

fanfiction/yunjaeyoosumin/page-17/part-2/summer spring (long way)

title: summer spring

main cast : all uri DBSK

author : aplle red ocean A.K.A higashi daikichi A.K.A han myo jie

warning : abal,gaje,jelek, NO NC, yunjae moment bertebaran, comedy

genre : drama, little bit angst, friendship ^^

holaaaaa... part- dua dah publish

makasih ya yg udah mw RCL kemaren

ya sud silahkan di baca

HAPPY READING

wah2 siapa tu yang mendesah?andwee...joongie gak boleh liat*tutupin mata ama telinga joongie* (copas koment wulan jaechunsu lovehomin)

reply: wkwkwkwk jaema udah gede jadi biarkan dia liat adegan 17+ wkwkwkwk #di tampol wulan

"kau cari yunho si ketua osis" tanya-nya padaku sambil menatapku dari atas ke bawah.

kenapa dia menatapku dari atas kebawa seperti itu,apa ada cemong di wajahku,atau aku terlihat aneh.

"ia saya mencari yunho senpai" jawabku cepat karena dia menatapku seperti itu dan itu membuatku risih.

Dia berkata kalau yunho senpai biasanya jam segini berada di atap sekolah atau di perpustakaan. tapi mana mungkin dia di perpustakaan aku kan dari sana tadi.

jadi kuputuskan ke atap sekolah, dalam perjalana keatap sekolah seperti biasa "PRIMADONA" sekolah ini membuat keributan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, dasar yoeja-yoeja centil, merusak mood saja.

aku naik ke tangga yang menuju atap sekolah dgn nafas yang cukup menyiksa, saat aku lumayan dekat dengan pintu atap sekolah samar samar ku dengar suara desahan seorang yoeja yang sepertinya kenikmatan akan sesuatu, ku kumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka pintu atap sekolah,

BRAK

BLAM

"kakak sedang apa!"

©©part-2©©

-LETS MAKE A FRIENDSHIP-

aku duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di atap sekolah dengan menahan tawa ku yang rasanya akan meledak karna memergoki yunho senpai yang melihat vidio porno di tablet PC-nya,dengan wajah serius.

"ka-kau jangan tersenyum seperti itu" cibir yunho-senpai padaku yang sedari tadi tersenyum kearahnya.

"mi-mian senpai, aku tidak sengaja,sumpah!" jawabku dengan membentuk huruf V dengan dua jariku.

"terus,ada perlu apa kau datang kemari!" tanya-nya ketus kepadaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"a-aku cuma ingin berterima kasih"

"trimakasih untuk appa"

aku mulai bercerita tentang kata-kata yunho senpai saat berada di perpustakaan tadi, dia menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"jadi, kamu mau berubah ya?" tanya yunho senpai padaku,ku balas hanya mengangukan kepalaku dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"ohya, hampir lupa, kita belum kenalan, dan aku tak tau namamu?" ucap yunho senpai padaku sambil menjulurkan tanganya padaku,

"aku kim jaejung, aku kelas 1-3, mohon bimbingannyan dan salam kenal" kujabat tangan yang terasa halus dan sepertinya kuat.

"jung yunho, kelas 2-4 jabatan osis, salam kenal jae" ucapnya sambil mengakhiri ritual salaman itu.

Sejak saat itu aku dan yunho senpai berteman, kemana-mana kami selalu bersama, bahkan yunho senpai sering menginap di rumahku, kadang appa juga senang mengobrol dengan yunho senpai, dan parahnya appa bilang "jika mengobrol dengan yunho,serasa aku punya menantu yang baik"

What! Appa ku benar-benar kelewatan,bahkan kadang dia memanggil yunho senpai dengan menantu.

"jae,nanti anak-anak ingin main kerumah mu, apa appa nanti di rumah?"

apa dia bilang 'appa' sejak kapan appa ku jadi appa-nya.

"tidak ada,appa keluar kota mungkin hari minggu pulang?" sejenak aku terdiam menatap yunho senpai yang manggut-manggut mendengar jawabanku.

"oh ya kenapa senpai memanggil appa-ku dengan appa juga?" aku bertanya pada yunho yang berjalan di sampingku. Dia terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya,dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap padaku, sialnya tatapan tajam matanya membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"ow itu...itu karna aku sayang padamu,dan aku sudah mengangap appa mu seperti appa ku" tanpa dia sadari mungkin,matanya berkaca-kaca dan berembun.

"ke..kenapa senpai menangis?" tanyaku pada yunho yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"kau tak akan mengerti tentang kehidupanku"

"kalo tidak keberatan senpai bisa cerita kok, aku siap jadi pendengar yang baik" jawabku sambil ku lempar senyum termanisku padanya

(jyj- W)

"chun, harusnya kau menaruh itu disini" sungut yunho senpai sambil menunjuk papan catur yang sedang di mainkan yoochun dan changmin, changmin keponakanku dia anak bibi shim, dia kelas tiga junior hight school, kepandaianya di luar rata-rata anak seusianya, kadang aku berfikir apa mungkin changmin itu anak indigo,

"SKAK MAT" teriak changmin saat membuat raja pion putih punya yoochun tak bisa bergerak, sunggingan senyum changmin yang seperti mengejek kearah yoochun.

Yoochun hanya mendengus sebal pada changmin yang sejak dari tadi permainan di kuasai changmin,

yunho hanya tersenyum senang mendapati yoochun yang kalah berturut-turut.

"permisi" seseorang sepertinya berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, aku bergegas menuju depan dan membuka pintu.

"ah su-ie, silahkan masuk, kamu telat ya?" ku tarik lengan junsu yang ada di depan pintu menuju ruang keluarga, kami mulai bercanda,tertawa dan melakukan hal-hal yang menurut kami menyenangkan,

Seperti inilah kehidupan ku sejak berteman dengan yunho-senpai, aku mempunyai teman baru yang bisa menghiburku.

Malam telah larut,tiga orang sudah pergi menuju Alam mimpi, hanya tinggal Aku dan Yunho Senpai yang masih terjaga, kami duduk di beranda rumah sambil menatap langit malam yang di taburi jutaan bintang, tak lupa segelas coklat hangat menemani kami,kami hanya membuat satu gelas coklat hangat, tadinya aku akan membuat dua gelas tapi senpai melarangku.

Wajah kecil Yunho terlihat sayu saat menatap langit malam,

"benar-benar langit malam yang indah" gumam Yunho sambil menyesap rokok yang terselip di jarinya.

Dia menyodorkan padaku rokok yang sudah ia hisap tadi,

"mau coba, ini enak lho?" ucapnya sambil tetap menyodorkan rokok padaku.

"tidak terima kasih"

"appa kapan pulang, aku sudah rindu pada beliau" ucap yunho sambil menatap langit malam tanpa menoleh kearahku.

lagi-lagi dia memanggil appa-ku dengan appa, sejak kapan dia sah jadi keluargaku.

"err...ohya senpai, kenapa kau memanggil appa, juga appa?" sejenak aku diam dan menatap lekat-lekat kearah yunho, dia mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi menatap ke langit sekarang menatapku.

"kan sudah kubilang tadi pagi" jawabnya dengan melihat langit kembali.

"ehm iya aku tau,tapi kenapa senpai bilang, kalau hidup senpai teramat rumit" tanyaku padanya,sejenak dia membulatkan mata saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

dia mendesah pelan dan mulai mengambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya.

apa aku salah bicara,kenapa wajahnya berubah jadi sendu.

sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai cerita tentang kehidupannya,kehidupannya memang amat sangat serba tercukupi, tapi dia tak dapat kasih sayang dari seorang keluarga, appa dan umma-nya hanya memikirkan uang dan uang, bahkan yunho dulu sempat berfikir kalau uang bisa membeli segalanya tapi tidak bisa membeli kebahagian,

dia menemukan sosok appa yang menyayangi anak dari appa-ku,

dia sempat iri pada kedekatan ku pada appa, kadang ia menangis iri padaku,

uang tak akan membuat bahagia,yang ada hanya membuat kita susah, dan teman yang mau berteman dengan kita hanya karna uang kita,

Yunho senpai memeluk lutut dan menengelamkan kepalanya di antara pelukannya.

"senpai jangan menangis, kamu boleh kok panggil appa-ku, appa?" ku tarik tubuh yunho senpai dan mulai memeluknya erat-erat.

Sejak saat itu Yunho senpai menginap tiap hari di rumahku,kadang aku menyuruhnya pulang tapi dia selalu bilang "aku gelandangan, dan aku tak punya rumah,dan lagi appa mertuaku tidak melarangku tinggal di sini" begitulah tiap kali aku menyuruhnya pulang, kadang aku merasa kesal pada Yunho yang sering menggodaku.

"wah ini foto mu waktu kecil ya" ucap yunho senpai sambil membolak balikan album foto Tua.

"wah ini siapa,dia cantik sekali!" serunya sambil menunjukan album foto itu pada changmin.

"itu jae hyung, dia cantik kan" celetuk changmin dengan nada semanja mungkin.

Tidak dia pasti melihat foto ku yang memakai bando warna pink,memakai gaun pengantin memegang bucket bunga, alamak dia tertawa lantang, aku berusaha merebut album foto itu tapi dia sudah mengambil foto itu dari dalam album itu.

kami berebut foto itu, karna dia tinggi aku sulit menjangkau benda yang ia naikan tinggi, hingga sesuatu terjadi tanpa sengaja.

BRUGHT

aku terjatuh menindih tubuhnya, bibir kami bertemu, aku tercengang akan hal yang tidak lazim ini.

beda lagi dengan changmin, dia mengambil gambar kami yang tadi saling tumpang tindih, astaga wajahku pasti merah.

yoochun yang tadinya asik melihat vidio adult content langsung berpindah pandang kearah kami, junsu melongoh menatap kami.

"huaaa... ciuman pertamaku" Teriak frustasi kami berdua,

yoochun,junsu dan changmin tertawa lantang, suara mereka mengisi ruang keluarga.

Yunho senpai mengusap-usap bibirnya yang tadi telah ku cium, tidak tidak maksudku kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kami berciuman.

"mana mungkin itu ciuman pertama mu hyung" cibir changmin pada yunho yang masih tetap mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"kalau dengan namja,aku yakin ini yang pertama" Timpal yoochun,

Ini memalukan, ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang namja bukan yoeja.

。。。。。。。。。

Malam sudah sangat larut aku yang ada di kamarku saat ini benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan mataku.

benar kata orang-orang, ciuman pertama memang susah untuk di lupakan, tadinya aku meragukan kata-kata itu.

Tapi kini aku benar-benar merasakannya.

bibir tebal yunho senpai rasanya menempel di bibirku.

(YUI- CHE. )

hari ini hari minggu, mataku terasa berkantung, dan lagi cahaya matahari menyilaukan mataku, yah maklum saja semalam aku tak tidur,

hari ini appa pulang, jadi aku harus memasak yang istimewa, kulihat isi dalam kulkas ku hanya ada sayur baby kaylan dan ikan kakap, padahal appa suka makan steak buatanku.

dengan perasaan yang tak menentu aku membangunkan yunho senpai, awalnya aku malu, ya taulah kejadian kemarin malam saat kami ciuman, eh maksudku tanpa sengaja berciuman.

"yu..yunho senpai, bi bisakah kau mengantarku ke supermarket" ucap ku tergagap-gagap,sedangkan yunho-senpai menaik turunkan wajahnya mengikuti suara-ku.

"kau kenapa jae, kau sakit,kenapa bicara mu begitu?" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke keningku, buru-buru ku tampik tanganya agar tak memegang keningku.

"bi-bisa tidak!" ucap ku dengan nada yang masih tergagap-gagap.

。。。。。

Kami berdua berjalan di supermarket menuju tempat stand daging yang khusus steak.

dan beberapa kacang polong serta sayur mayur, setelah belanja kami pun langsung pulang karna jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

个个个

"Itadakimasu...(selamat makan)" ucap appa dan yunho senpai sambil menatap makanan yang ada di depan bersamaan, kami bertiga makan siang bersama.

"joong-ie, mana steak buat menantuku?" tanya appa padaku, ya aku masak steak hanya satu porsi buat appa.

"daging mahal 17,ons harganya 1250 won (rupiah 11459-rp), jadi aku beli satu" jawabku santai dgn terus memasukan makanan ke mulutku.

"tidak apa apa ,appa mertua aku dan joongie makan ikan cukup" ucap yunho senpai sambil berkedip genit, dan sejak kapan aku jadi istrinya.

setelah acara makan siang selesai kami bertiga berada di beranda depan rumah, kami bersenda gurau menikmati semilir angin di bulan mei,

mobil putih mulus dan terlihat mahal berhenti di depan rumahku, dua orang turun dengan wajah stoik,

seorang yoeja berumur berkisar 30 tahunan dan namja yang berumur berkisar 40 tahunan itu berjalan kearah kami bertiga.

Yunho senpai membulatkan matanya ketika dua orang itu mendekati kami bertiga.

siapakah orang itu?

**TEBECE DULU YA SOOOBBB**


End file.
